The new life of Lati
by LatiLatios
Summary: Lati is a boy who recently moved into Littleroot town, taking the place of the Hoenn games' main character. He hit his head while moving in the truck, and has lost his memory. but who is he? and who is the mysterious Tia who keeps appearing?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_This is a story I started imagining just today. if you like it, please tell me! I am basing this all off of pokemon Sapphire. This is a story about a boy who doesn't know who he is._

I am Lati. A boy who with no memories of who I was before, and as such living as a new life. I have decided to log all my daily activities, so that I will never lose my new memories.

I awoke one day in the back of a moving truck. I had a pretty big bump on my head so I assume I may have bumped my head somewhere. but that's not the point. where was this truck taking me? and more importantly... who am I?

hours passed, and I heard a familiar voice coming from the truck door. She was yelling for "Lati" to come out of the truck, so I assumed this was my name. Once I came out of the truck, I could confirm this as she was apparently my mom. She started talking about things but I didn't really follow what she said.

she told me to set the clock and meet the neighbours, so I went next door and...

There was a girl, May. she seemed really surprised I moved in, and wants to be friends, and then she ran off. something about her dad? do I have a dad? I can't remember.

I decided to go out of town for a fresh change of scenery, when I saw a man being attacked by a dog-like creature. he told me to grab a poke...ball out of his bag? I was more amazed at the creature that stood beore him at that point. what was it?

In his bag, there were actually 3 balls. I just took one and out came a fish-like creature, who was intent on helping me. not knowing what to do, I ordered the creature to tackle, and he obeyed. this way, I took down the poochyena.

I asked the man what it was, and he just asked if I knew what pokemon were. pokemon? those were pokemon? he then started rambling on about my dad... and having my father's blood in my veins... but I didn't really care. I started to envision an army of these creatures, and how they would be unstoppable. he then wants to give me the pokemon, and I quickly accept. naming it "General", I put it back in it's ball and try to leave... but...

He tells me to see May. May? oh right, that girl. to be honest, she was kinda cute... but I didn't really feel like going all the way out to see her. instead, I wanted to meet my father. I don't even remember him after all. I accepted, though I had no intention of really going to see her. quickly borrowing a map, I now knew where to go. at this moment, a beautiful girl with red hair ran up to me.

?: "Who are you?"  
Lati: "I am Lati. Who are you?"  
?: "That's not important right now..."

she then hid behind a tree, but when I looked, the tree was no longer there. Who was that? she gave me a warm feeling...

once out in the wild, pokemon jumped out at me. taking General out, I ordered him to defend me, and so he did. At one point, it seemed like it talked, but seeing as he only had random cries at that point, I must have misheard it. Then I reached the next town.

Miraculously, pokemon seemed to stay away from the town, as if pokemon and humans had an understanding. I wonder if that's right. I spotted a roadblock to my left, so I kept on going forward until I saw May in the distance. I decided I'd go say hi, as I was asked to do, since I have nothing better to do at this time.

I seemed to have stepped out of the town, as pokemon were already eager to attack. The other people seemed to be attacked way less than me though... why is that?

Finally near May, I decide to strike a conversation. before I was going to say anything, she turned around and fell over in shock.

May: "Lati!? How long have you been there?"  
Lati: "I just arrived."  
May: "I see dad gave you a pokemon! hold on, my pokeball is shaking... I think it wants to have a battle!"  
Lati: "You mean like those pokemon there?"  
May: "Yes, let's do it!"

Just like that, her treecko popped out of her pokeball. not really getting a chance to say no, I decided to let General take care of it.

Lati: "General, tackle!"  
General: "alright!"

There it was again? did General just speak?  
the battle was already over, with General being the victor.

May: "Wow Lati, you're pretty good!"  
Lati: "Did General... speak just now?"  
May: "What? oh, no. you must have misheard it's cry."

She didn't hear anything... so that probably isn't the case. Still, this battle wasn't exciting... but I wanted more. I want my own army. We head back to the lab, May trying to take my arm many times. the last time however, she just randomly yelled "OW!" as if someone slapped her. suddenly, she seemed mad at me? what did I do?

May: "Well, we're here."  
Lati: "Why were you yelling just now?"  
May: "Well soooooorryyyyyyyy if that just hurt, OKAY!?"

Going in...

Man: "Well... I need your help with something. I have this pokedex here, you see, and- wait, that's a pokedex you're writing in?"  
Lati: "I found this in the truck, and I write so much because I like to keep track of my activities."  
Man: "Well, let me just perform the sync to access pokemon details now... huh? Lati, would you look at this? You had data on two rare pokemon!"  
Lati: "I didn't know."  
Man: "well, I want you to keep your pokedex on at all times, so that it records data for you. also, take these. you can use them to catch wild pokemon. now go!"

Wow, May didn't look at me even once during that conversation, and she isn't even seeing me off. I ran off, starting my army, until that girl appeared again with her long, red hair.

?: "Hi Lati!"  
Lati: "uhm, hi again?"  
?: "I think it's getting late... you should go to bed early today and go on your journey tomorrow instead."  
Lati: "How did-"

I stopped. I didn't really care. besides, I was too awestruck by her beauty.

?: "oh, that reminds me. The pokemon center is closed tonight for maintenance, which is why the road was also blocked, but it just happened to be my only place to sleep. can I stay with you for tonight?"  
Lati: "uhm, yeah... sure..."

I was about to ask her to come with me when she pushed me home.  
then we headed inside...

Mom: "Oh Lati! I thought you were gone already... you did say that you were going on a journey to see the world before moving after all..."

I did? that makes this a lot easier!

Mom: "Oh my Lati, I didn't know we had company! Is this your girlfriend?"  
Lati: "I-"  
?: "Yes! My name is Tia ma'am, pleased to meet you!"

What? what just- wait. was she my girlfriend before I lost my memory? she did know a lot about me... I think I'll go along for now...

Mom: "Well I'll leave you two alone up there~!"

And just like that, my mom pushed us up the stairs.  
Tia, happily running through my room, seemed more like she was floating... but it doesn't matter for now.

Lati: "uh, Tia? Are you really my girlfriend?"  
Tia: "Do you want me to be?"

And just like that, she flips this around. with an overwhelming sense of emotions, I hesitate to say...

Lati: "Never mind... I just lost my memory today is all."  
Tia: "I know! but I'm tired. let's sleep!"

And just like that she takes my arm and we are together in my bed. but then, something unexpected happened. she started undressing in my bed! I quickly look the other way.

Tia: "It's okay Lati, it's not like I'm naked or anything."

I look back. Tia, now in underwear, really doesn't seem to mind at all. she tells me I should just sleep in my underwear tonight as well, to make things even. and just like that, she undresses me to my underwear. then she looked...

Tia: "Hahaha, well Lati, I had no idea you thought of me like that~!"

then she started blushing. Just like that, I'm in the same bed as the most beautiful and cute girl I think I'll ever see.

Tia: "Hey Lati?"  
Lati: "Yeah?"  
Tia: "...Never mind."

I wonder what she was going to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Tia?

_I think I'll update this at least once a week, maybe sometimes more than once, maybe sometimes not. but I'll try anyway._  
_In today's chapter... well, it'd be faster if you read it yourself! Enjoy reading!_

I woke up around 11 AM. damn, I overslept! Tia, I-  
I look around, Tia is nowhere to be found.  
...I'll ask mom.

Mom: "Tia? Oh, right. your girlfriend. you know, Lati... she seems a little weird to me. also, why did I-"  
Lati: "Mom, this is more important. where is she?"  
Mom: "She said something about going towards Petalburg city. says the roadblock is cleared now. no idea how she'd know that."  
Lati: "Did she leave a message?"  
Mom: "She left a note on the table."

* * *

Dear Lati...

I'm sorry I'm leaving  
again so soon. I already  
did what I had to do here.  
We'll meet again soon.  
Reflect upon your dreams,  
and you'll know where to go.

Your girlfriend, Tia

P.S. General doesn't like  
his name. ask him yourself.

* * *

"Reflect upon your dreams"? what does that mean? wait... does she know about the weird dream I had last night?  
In the dream... a red pokemon appeared... and it led me towards a city... wait... Petalburg City? does she expect me to go there?  
Ah well, first things first. I let general out of it's ball. Hey, do you like your name? General shook his head.  
"Well, what do you want it to be?"  
...I got no answer out of him. how stupid do I look anyway, talking to a pokemon like thi-  
"Splash."  
Did Gene- I mean Splash just say that? thinking about it... this isn't the first time I thought I heard him speak.  
I try talking to him again.

Lati: "Well Splash, you want this name then?"  
Splash: "born with it."  
Lati: "Since when can you talk?"  
Splash: "Since when can humans understand us?"

wait, so he doesn't really talk human? I can just understand him? wait... Tia seems to know a lot about me... I'll go look for her.

Mom: "Lati, where are you going now?"  
Lati: "Just somewhere mom. I'll notify you if I don't come home tonight."  
Mom: "Lati, wait!"

I shut the door, just like that. I still don't really know her, anyway...  
just when I was about to leave littleroot town, May ran up to me.

May: "Lati, about yesterday..."  
Lati: "I don't have time for this."  
May: "Well someone sure is in a bad mood! I just came by to say sorry, and this is what I get? well, I'm not really sorry anyway!"

she ran off again. I don't understand her... was it something I said?  
the wild pokemon seemed a lot less violent today, so it was a breeze walking to Oldale town, but there was no red pokemon.  
I was just about to leave Oldale town already, when I noticed a funny feeling in my stomach. Splash laughed.

Splash: "Haha, looks like someone is hungry!"  
Lati: "...Shut up."  
Splash: "Ah well, it can't be helped. look, go to the building with the blue roof. that's a mart. you can buy things there."

I looked inside my wallet. 3000p. I'll manage.

As I walked inside, I thought I saw Tia, but then she seemingly disappeared behind a pile of cans.  
I couldn't help but notice Splash trying to contain his laughter.  
one quick stop later, I had 2 sandwiches in my hand, a few pokeballs in my bag, some reserve food items and I also got Splash some food.

Lati: "Well, on to Petalburg then..."  
Splash: "I think Tia might be there... just a hunch."  
Lati: "Well she couldn't have gotten too far, right?"  
Splash: "Hahaha... If only you knew..."

_Well, once again, I hope you enjoyed reading another chapter. I realise most of it was probably unneeded to advance the story, but I just couldn't stop writing it. besides, it's my story~!_  
_This was originally supposed to be a mid-chapter, but I revised it and it got a little too big to be a mid-chapter, so I added more story to it. this probably decreased my material slightly for Chapter 3, but I'll manage!_  
_See you next week! early, or late._


End file.
